Mizuki Hoshizora
|seiyuu = Minami Tsuda |singer = Yuu Serizawa (i☆Ris) |birthday = October 4th}}Mizuki Hoshizora (星空美月) is a Cool-type idol who prefers the brand Miracle SHiMer. She is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy and the Princess of the Underworld, although Mizuki herself has not explained why even though her previous life as Yuzuki was completely human. She is Ivanly912's character and graduated from PIA in November 2017. Appearance Mizuki has a fair complexion with slightly slanted eyes of blue. Her long, matching colored hair is worn loose with the ends curling. Her straight cut bangs accent her forelocks. At times her hair and eye coloring appear darker. After Cyalume Changing, her hair color changes from blue to purple. Personality Mizuki is a very sociable girl who talks to everyone. She always introduces herself to new students of both academies. She has a secret tsundere side, which she rarely shows unless she feels it's absolutely necessary. She has a soft spot for small animals and melts when she sees one. She befriended a few of the animals who live in Paprika Private Academy (pigeons and other birds xD) and likes feeding them some bread secretly. Shion occasionally catches her, but she continues anyway. This causes her to be very hungry after lives, often making another member of SHiMer to get her some food. Significant Coords Love Devi Miracle Coord - Mizuki's casual Night Sky Holic Trick Cyalume Coord - Mizuki's Cyalume Coord in any live that is not performed with SHiMer. Dream Sapphire Cyalume Charm Coord - Her Cyalume every time she performs with SHiMer. Super Cyalume Mizuki Coord - Her Super Cyalume Coord. Relationships |-| SHiMer= Shion Todo - Mizuki's childhood friend. They are classmates in Paprika Private Academy and are very close. Mizuki calls her "Shinocchi". Soon after Mizuki graduated, the two went their separate ways. Hikari Todo - Mizuki met Hikari one day when visiting Shion's house, and was shocked by the resemblance between the two. Hikari often cheers up Mizuki when she's feeling down, and they are very good friends, though they are often seen fighting. Soon after the two graduated, they went their separate ways. Chiharu - Chiharu and Mizuki first met when Mizuki showed her around the academy. Chiharu was the first idol to find out Mizuki was a ghost without anyone telling her. Soon after the two graduated, they went their separate ways. Jewlie - Mizuki seems to be a huge fan of Jewlie, calling her "Jewlie-sama". She is a bit jealous of how close Jewlie is with Shion, but hides it and treats her as a valuable friend and teammate. Soon after Mizuki graduated, the two went their separate ways. Trivia * She was the first known ghost idol (Hanako (chara) was introduced later). *She and Shion have this thing where Mizuki teases Shion for something (Like Shion-poyo for example) and Shion would hit her with a shinai to either PriParis or the moon. *She shares her singing voice with Mirei Minami and Ann Fukuhara from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live, PriPara's sister anime. *She shares her speaking voice with Hime Shiratori from Aikatsu Stars! and Karin Shijimi from Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. *She shares her last name with Miyu Hoshizora and Melody Hoshizora, two other characters on the wiki, but they aren't related despite having the same last name. *She shares her birthday with Mikan Shiratama. **However, unlike Mikan, she has no relationship with heaven and angels, but instead the Princess of the Underworld. Her parents called her bad luck at first due to this but soon forgot about it. Videos Category:Student Category:Female Category:Cool Idol Category:Member of Moonrising Flowers Category:Ivanly912 Category:Member of SHiMer Category:ParaQueen Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Miracle SHiMer User Category:Destiny Ribbon (VN) Category:ParaPrincess Category:Idol Category:Divine Idol Category:Graduated